Nikki and Lorraine
by writerLAC
Summary: This is based around the storyline of Nikki and Lorraine as there is not much in the actual series, some of the plots are loosely to do with what is going on in the actual show. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic on here, please comment :) LC**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Nikki's POV

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'

Eugh my phone's alarm drumming through my head. Piss off world. Piss off  
school. Is all I can think, the weekend had gone too fast, but I'd be able to  
see her, see her smile, and her amazing hair. I was smiling just thinking about  
her, yes Lorraine.

I shot out of bed, with my new found drive to get to work, ran down stairs to  
put the kettle on, then straight back up had the quickest shower ever, as I  
noticed it was already 7:15, I had to be at work at 8 for a staff meeting.  
Shit, I was supposed to sort some figures for Lorraine and present them. Shit,  
shit, I'm running round my house in a towel searching for different sheets of  
paper with different costings and such. Then the doorbell rings. Who the hell  
could that be?

I rush to the door.

'Morning, I've got a parcel for you' the postman said awkwardly not knowing  
where to look, avoiding eye contact.

Fuck, I forgot I still hadn't got dressed.  
And what I can only describe as the smallest towel known to man, literally only  
barely covering everything around me. My face went crimson, I was dying with embarrassment.

'Oh thanks, I'll just sign' I replied.

'Cheers, nice legs by the way' he said with a wink.

'Cheeky sod' I muttered under my breath.

I was in my 4x4 on my way to waterloo road now, music quite loud, blasting out.  
I turned it down as I approached the school; I have to show a good example. I  
see Lorraine's stunning Ferrari parked up, and really have to fight the urge to  
park next to it. So I just park next to Christine's shitty car. Then I notice Lorraine  
still sat in the front of her car. I sneak up until I'm right at the driver's  
side window, she is engrossed on her phone texting or emailing someone, she  
still hadn't noticed me. I laugh to myself, thinking of what I was going to do,  
then just bang on the window.

'FUCKING HELL, JESUS' is all I could make out as Lorraine  
literally shat herself, and I am practically on the floor crying.

'You'll give a girl a heart attack doing that Nik'.

Nik, I loved it when she called me that shivers went down my spine.

'Sorry I couldn't resist your face was priceless!' I said laughing through my words.

'Yeah I can imagine! Good job you didn't make a mark' she rubbed the window  
where I hit.

'Shit sorry, didn't even think about the car'

'Ah no worries, it's only worth £200,000' Lorraine laughed.

She loves to flounce the money and remind everyone that she is most definitely the boss  
around here.

'You all ready for the staff meeting?' she says.

Shit, I needed to impress her, but all the figures were jumbled up and I hadn't even re read them.

'Urm, yeah fine sorted, I'm sure you'll be happy with them all' I stuttered.

'Good I'm sure I will be, I'll see you in there, got to speak to Michael about  
some new kid or something' then she dashed off, tottering on her 6inch heels so  
elegantly, I just stood there and stared in owe, god she was sexy.

* * *

I'm in my office and flicking through the figures I literally have 5minutes  
before I have to stand in front of a room of teachers and Michael and Lorraine,  
and do a presentation.

God I need a miracle if I'm going to pull this off!

Right time to go, I get up straighten my slick black blazer, roll the sleeves  
up. Ready, grab my USB and race over to the staff room, I walk in and everyone's  
already sat down and quieten down as I walk in.

'Right, morning everyone! Christine, Audrey, you finished?' I shout, as I am  
putting my USB in the laptop and setting up the slideshow.

'So as you are all aware cuts need to be made, to make the school more  
efficient, an cost effective, so classes at A level need to have at least 20  
students to run...'

Lorraine came up to me after most of the staff had left for lessons, and said  
'Well done Nikki, that was brill' she was extremely close to me, I could smell  
her sweet perfume. I was trying not to make eye contact, but she was looking  
straight at me.

'You should be proud, you're really good at presenting'

'Well Lorraine I am a teacher I have to present lessons everyday'

She chuckled, 'yeah but it's not quite the same' we was now looking straight  
into each other's eyes, wow I never noticed how blue they were.

'Shouldn't you be off to the PRU? I don't pay you to be standing chatting in the staff room' Lorraine  
joked.

'Yes boss, back to the lovely Barry Barry, and Rhiannon salt! Oh the  
joys! Cya!' and I walked out back down the corridor to the PRU.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorraine's POV

Sat in my office, well Michaels but it's my school, so I guess its technically  
mine, trying to concentrate on work I was doing, but all I can think of is Nikki  
Boston, there was something about her, I mean yes she's attractive, but there's  
something more, I feel like I want to get to know her better. In the meeting I couldn't  
take my eyes off her, the way she holds

herself in front of everyone, and wasn't phased at all. She was a bitch for  
scaring me this morning though, shat my pants, and must have looked like a  
right twat! Shit I'm not working still, I really want to ask her for a drink  
but she is a teacher, is it allowed? Michael is seeing Christine I guess, and Audrey  
is seeing that new janitor, so I guess it wouldn't be wrong?

There was a knock on the door, i'd been so busy entangled in my own thoughts I didn't  
see them walk past the window, Sonya wasn't to be seen. 'Come in' I beckoned.

Oh my god, it was Nikki, looking as gorgeous as ever, in her lycra, she must of  
just had PE she had a bit of a sweat on. Shit I was staring. She obviously  
noticed looking down at herself a bit paranoid.

'Soz just been outside doing PE' she panted.

'Yeah, you look... Sweaty'

'aha sorry, urm is Michael about?'

'Oh thought you'd come to see me, but no he is not, he's probably with  
Christine or something' I replied a bit gutted she wanted to see Michael.

'Ha-ha, yeah he probably is, it is lunch I guess, okay, sorry to bother you.' Nikki  
said quite apologetically.

'No need to apologise Nik! To be honest I'm bored shitless, and I can't  
concentrate, there's always something happening that needs sorting.' I lied it  
was her distracting me, and I didn't want her to leave, I was rambling on,  
about pointless crap, just so she would stay longer.

She interrupted me, 'sorry Lorraine but I best get back lesson will be starting  
in a bit'

Shit it's now or never Lorraine, just bloody ask her!

I just blurted it out, 'wait! Wana go for a drink tonight?'

'Yeah sounds good' Michael replied, shit I didn't even notice him and Sonya  
walk in! 'Yeah I'm up for that!' she exclaimed.

I didn't know what to do, so I just went along with it, hoping Nikki would say  
she was coming. 'Yeah usual place?' she finally replied. 'Yeah around 8 good  
for everyone?'

A collective yes and everyone went back to business. Well that wasn't quite how  
id liked it to have gone, but at least it's a start.

I was counting down the hours till I could go home!

Nikki POV

Did Lorraine just asks me on a date? Or did she mean to ask the whole workforce?  
I didn't even realise they walked in, she looked just as shocked as me, when  
she realised. Oh well, tonight would still be good, Lorraine hardly ever comes  
out with us lot when we go to the pub, so tonight should be interesting.

I was at home deciding what to wear. I needed to impress Lorraine, without  
looking to obvious to the others. Hmm, dark blue skinny jeans, a silky blouse  
tucked in, with a pair of black Nike blazers, should cervice, smart casual, I  
put on some darker eye shadow, and some jewellery, and were ready to go! As it  
was a school night, I decided to drive, as getting wasted on a work night wasn't  
my style. And I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of Lorraine.

I walked in the pub the usual lot was already in our usual corner, Christine, Michael,  
tom, Audrey, and Sonya, but no Lorraine. I got a beer, then sat down, 'hey  
guys, u okay?' the usual chit chat started. 'Sonya, Lorraine not coming?' I  
asked. 'Oh yeah she is, she takes forever to get ready, look here she is!' she says  
pointing over to the door.

Wow, Lorraine had made an effort, a short black leather skirt, with pink heels  
and a matching blouse, her hair cascading over her shoulders, and a big smile  
on her face. 'Alright everyone, sorry I'm late, had some stuff to sort out, who  
wants a drink, I'm buying?' god she's so generous. Everyone shouted their  
orders at her, and she totters off to the bar. ' I'll go help her carry them' I  
say, not that anyone's listening, they're all engrossed in convocation.

'Heyy' I say while nudging Lorraine's shoulder with mine.

'God I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to invite all them lot'

I laugh 'don't worry, it's quite funny really!'

'Really?! I was mortified I wanted you to myself'.

'Well you'll just have to be patient then, or choose a better time to ask me  
out' I say laughing.

'Mmhh yeah! I defo timed that well! Here make yourself useful and carry these'  
she says loading me up with glasses full of alcohol.

We take them back to the table and the night goes quite fast, it was 11 o clock  
and all who was left were me, Lorraine, tom and Sonya. 'Right I best be going, Sonya,  
do you wana get a taxi with me?' tom asked, they lived quite close. 'Yeah that  
would be great. Night you two' Sonya said. 'Yeah good night cya tomoz' tom  
repeated. We both said night in unison, and looked at each other, I wish I  
could have kissed her there and then, but I couldn't.

'Right I best be heading home too, you want a lift?' I asked.

'You drove? Oh I didn't realise, nah ill get a cab, don't wana put you out'

'not a tall! I really don't mind, you're on the way'

'yeah a good 10mins out of your way!'

'Come on, I'm not taking no for an answer'

'okay, okay, thank you'

We were walking down the street to where my car was parked. Lorraine linked her  
arm with mine, I wasn't sure if it was because she could barely walk in the  
state she was in, or she actually just felt like it. I liked it though.

We pulled up to her house and I parked next to her car.

'Thanks Nik, I really appreciate the lift.'

'No worries, anytime'

I was expecting her to just get out, but she was still comfortably sat. 'Nikki...'

I turned to look at her and instantly her lips were locked onto mine, I didn't  
know what to do, so I just kissed her back, it felt soo good, running my hands  
through her long blonde hair, then she pulled away.

'Shit, I I I'm sorry she stuttered, and pushed the door open as fast as she  
could and ran to her door. It all happened so fast that by the time I knew what  
had happened she had already gone inside. Wow I didn't think she felt that way  
about me. I drove home and couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorraine's POV

I slammed my front door shut and slumped down against it, throwing my heels off. Shit, why did I kiss her? It did feel really good. But I can't mix business and pleasure. Oh god what have I done. Everyone will probably know by tomoz, I'm such an idiot.  
I dragged myself up to bed, and went to sleep, not wanting to get up tomorrow, and facing Nikki.

* * *

Nikki POV

I was in such a good mood, pulling round the corner into the school. I parked up next to Lorraine's Ferrari, jumped out and strolled through the double doors. She's walking down the corridor towards me.

'Lorraine! You alright?,' I ask.  
'Yeah, you?' she asked very bluntly, something was up.  
'Yeah fine, something wrong?'  
'Urm yeah actually,' she gets really close to nearly whisper, 'look last night was a mistake, I was drunk, I kissed you, I I'm sorry' she stuttered out.

'What, you weren't that drunk, you don't need to hide away all your feelings Lorraine...' she cuts me off 'just leaves it Nik! I'm done here' and walks off in the other direction.  
Shit what had I even done? It was her that kissed me. And she seemed well up for the whole dating lark. I wasn't going to give up that easily, but she had put me in a shit mood to start the day.

* * *

Lorraine's POV  
2 hours later

Sat in Michael's office with my head in my hands, what had I done? I don't think I can just leave her alone and ignore her; she was all I could think about. Should I go and see her, no might because a scene then everyone will see. I'll try and talk to her later.

'Lorraine?!' Sonya shouted at the glass, pointing at the phone.

'Send the call through' I shouted back.

I stupidly didn't ask who it was just said.

'Hello Lorraine Donnegan speaking...'

'Urm hi' it was Nikki, oh god!

'Listen, I know you're probably scared about this whole situation, but honestly there's no need to be' she said in her calming manner.

'I know, and I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I've been thinking about you all day, and what a cow I was'

'Don't worry, just come down to my office, when you get a chance' and she put the phone down before I could reply.

Hmm.  
I practically ran down to Nikki's office, stopped just before I got to the door to sort myself out, and just walked in.

'You not heard of knocking Miss Donnegan?' Nikki laughed.

'No, it is my school remember, my room my chair, my desk.' I slide my finger all the across her desk, then perched on the side, and crossed my legs.

She was staring at them. I put my fingers under her chin, making her look at my face.

'Soo, what did you want to talk about?' I asked.

'Who said I wanted to talk?'

'You did!' Oh actually she never she just said come here, dam, I hate not being in control.  
She put her had on my knee and rubbed it.

'I'm joking, aha, I wondered if you wanted to come round mine later? And don't worry I haven't invited the whole work lot ha-ha!' she was smiling to mischievously.

God I really badly wanted to kiss her again.  
She obviously read my mind, she stood up, her legs either side of mine, put her hands around my waist, and kissed me, and it felt so good, her soft lips on mine. Then suddenly Nikki threw herself back down onto her chair, nearly smacking her head on a shelf. And looking extremely calm.

'Hi tom, you alright?' she exclaimed.

Oh god had he seen us!?

'Yeah, alright, you to look flustered haven't interrupted anything have' he said chuckling.

But he was only joking.

'I best be getting back' I said, then gestured, 'cya later' to Nikki, and walked out.

* * *

Nikki's POV

The day had gone quite fast, I was at home cooking a pasta dish for Lorraine. I told her before we left to get here at 7; it was quarter to now, so I thought she would be here any time soon. I had dressed up a bit more than the other day, even though I still had my bear claw slippers on, must remember to change them in a bit.

It was now nearly half 7 and no sign of Lorraine. My greyhound Joe was sniffing around the kitchen.

'Joe!' he comes running over into the lounge. Then ran to the door, wagging his tail, she must of been here. I heard the roar of her car, and then the doorbell rung.  
I ran over.

'Evening' Lorraine said with a big grin across her face.

She had a big bouquet of flowers in 1 arm and her bag over the other.

'Urm I didn't know what to bring so I got you these' giving me the flowers.

Wasn't expecting that!

'And I brought wine' she was rambling now, obviously nervous.

I took her hand in mine, 'come in, I'll give you a tour' I say pulling her through the door.

'Wow' she breathes, 'this is nice Nik!' she exclaims.

Then Joe came bounding in, sniffing and licking Lorraine.

'Hello, and whose this gorgeous fella?' she says in a silly voice.  
You know the kind you speak to your pets with.

'That is Joe, my baby, aren't you!' I say rubbing his nose.

'Aww he's beautiful.'

So I show Lorraine around my house, its open plan, as you walk in it's the living room, big tv, L shaped sofa, then the kitchen, all very modern with granite sparkly work tops. I didn't take her upstairs to my room, thought that was a bit forward.

'It's really nice Nik' Lorraine said humbly.

'Thanks, shall we eat?' I asked.

I had set up the table with 2 places with a flower and candle in the middle. I gave Joe his dinner, then carried the pasta over to Lorraine, who was sat down.

'Mm that smells good' she says.

'I hope you like it'.

We sat eating, and drinking some wine, all very comfortable, I clear the plates away putting them in the dish washer.

'Thanks for cooking Nik, that was delicious!' Lorraine shouted still sat at the table.

I was in the fridge looking for more booze, when Lorraine came up behind me, and put her hands round my waist.

'Let me help you.' she says in a seductive tone.

She smelt delicious; her hair was falling over my shoulder. I grabbed some bottles from the fridge and put them on the side, she was still linked behind me.  
I turned round, and kissed her deeply, her hands cupped my face, stroking my cheeks gently. I put my hands round her waist, and lifted her up onto the counter.

'Ouu' she exclaimed, abit surprised. 'God your strong, that's such a turn on, I've never been lifted up like that by a guy!'

I laughed 'Lorraine you do realise you weigh next to nothing, I can bench press probably double your weight.'

'You'll have to show me sometime' she kissed me again, so many emotions exploding between us.

We sat down on the sofa; we had drunk 3 bottles of wine between us, and were now onto some bottles I had left in the fridge. I felt quite drunk.  
It was 11:30pm and Lorraine was snuggled up next to me, sipping from her glass.

'I guess I better leave in a bit, it's getting late, and we have got work tomoz' she said seemed sad.

'You can't drive, you're way over the limit.'

'Shit I forgot I drove, I can't leave my car, its not personal Nik, I don't leave my baby anywhere out of my sight! Especially after bloody Barry nicked it!'

'Urm you can stay, if you want to?' I shyly asked I didn't want to push her.

'Are you sure? Aw thanks Nikki' she snuggled up, kissing my neck. 'Better show me to my room then, boss' she said winking at me.

I got up held her hand and took her to bed...

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone :) Next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading so far, please leave a review good/bad I don't mind. Without reviews I don't know if people are reading, so if you are reading I'll keep writing :)**

Chapter 4

Lorraine's POV

The next morning... I slowly started to wake up, the soft quilt, wrapped around me; I couldn't hear the sea crashing against the barrier wall. Then I remembered I wasn't at home. And lying next to me was Nikki, a woman. All emotions were running through me. I stared at her, so beautiful when she was sleeping. I looked at my phone that was on the side, it was 6:30, I crept out of bed trying not to wake her, picked my clothes off the floor, I only had my silky underwear on, and took them downstairs. I didn't realise how big the open space was where the kitchen and lounge was. And the blinds were now open; they must have been light sensitive. Showing a spectacular view, Nikki's house was up on a hill about a mile from the sea, but the view was amazing. Then I remembered I was still only in my purple silky underwear, but before I could do anything a man appeared in front of the window, waving at me. 'Shit fuck, what the fuck' there was nowhere to hide no ledge to duck under. Shit. 'Hi, I've got some of Nikki's letters, the postman is shit, I was gona just post them through' the poor bloke didn't know where to look, I think he was more embarrassed than me, I mean I am very comfortable with my body. 'Yeah thanks' I reply. He posts the letters and runs back down to his house next door. How awkward, I just hoped Nikki was still asleep. I threw my clothes back on, grabbed my coat and keys and slipped out the door.

Nikki's POV

I could hear the roar of Lorraine's Ferrari outside. I jumped up in bed, looking round, I brushed my hand across where Lorraine was sleeping, but she was gone. 'Shit' I breathed. I couldn't believe she had just left without saying anything. It was only quarter to 7; maybe she had to rush off, and didn't want to wake me. I decided I wouldn't assume anything, so just started getting ready for work. I arrived 10 minutes early, parked up and went to my office. I was loaded up with my bag and some boxes of PRU work books, which I had marked literally 20 minutes ago. I kicked the door open, threw the boxes on the floor in the corner of my office, went to sit down and Lorraine was sat at my desk. I didn't even notice her. 'Shit, didn't notice you there, you okay?' 'No not really, I can't remember anything from last night except driving to yours, and feeling really nervous, the rest is a blur'. Lorraine was defiantly nervous, she could barely look me in the eye. 'What you really don't remember... anything?' I said, with emphasis on the anything. 'No, god I'm so sorry Nikki, I shouldn't have drank so much, did we, you know?' 'Did you think we slept together?' I laughed, god she wasn't joking when she said she couldn't remember! She looked confused. 'Lorraine, honestly we went up to bed, and as soon as we got up there you fell asleep'. I was trying not to laugh, because it was quite funny. 'Oh, right, okay, urm' Lorraine clearly didn't know what to say and was embarrassed. Aw she looked so adorable lost for words. 'I spoke to Mark next door as I was leaving.' I sniggered. 'Oh my god, I completely forgot about that!' Lorraine went bright red, biting her bottom lip. 'He said you were very... urm nice, was I think the word he described.' I said looking her up and down. 'That was mortifying, do the blind open by themselves?!' 'Yeah they're on a timer, so they open in the morning, you'll know for next time now,' I said with a wink. 'Who said there's going to be a next time, I think it was bloody heart racing! I nearly had a panic attack, I could do without that in my life' she said with a cheeky smile. I leant in close and kissed her softly on the lips. 'Right, out my chair, I've got things to do.' 'Let's go out tonight; I'll think of somewhere, I'll text you later.' Lorraine demanded. She likes to think she is always in control.

The day dragged, a full day of lessons in the PRU, even at lunch I didn't have a second to myself as Christine wanted to go through some things now she is head of sixth form. But finally it was the end of the day, I strolled confidently out the double doors into the car park, Lorraine was leant up against my truck, looking extremely sexy, but I was very aware there were still pupils filtering out of school from after school clubs and still teachers about. 'Heyy' she exclaimed. 'Oi, watch the paintwork, might not be quite as much as yours, but still!' I joked. Lorraine laughed, 'soooo I'll pick you up at 7:30 and you'll have to wait and see,' she squeezed my arm, as a small show of affection, but not obvious. 'Is this real time 7:30 or your 7:30 really meaning like 8/9?' I joked. 'Shh Miss Boston! The real 7:30, and I'm not that bad'. 'Pfft you keep telling yourself that! I'll see you later' I gave her a wink, and got in my car. She watched as I pulled away, then got into hers. I wonder what she's got planned...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to you all that are following, please please leave a comment. Thanks! LC**

* * *

Chapter 5

Lorraine's POV

I was going to take Nikki on a picnic, as its summer the nights are long, and the weather forecast said it was going to be nice. I knew a gorgeous place only a few miles away, that's secluded so it was highly unlikely we would see anyone. I made some sandwiches, and bought some cakes and snacks, and put it all in my picnic basket, yup old school. I went to re apply my makeup; another layer of pink lipstick wouldn't go a miss. I knew we would have to walk to get where I wanted to go, and it was quite steep. So I dressed abit more practically for once, with a white t shirt, and green carky trousers, with walking boots. Shit I hadn't told Nikki to wear appropriate clothing.

I text her saying: Hope you're not ready yet, make sure you wear your Lycra ;) and walking boots xx.

She replied seconds later: Okay, I like the more mysterious side of you ;) xx.

I smiled stupidly to myself. I told her I would be leaving in about 10 minutes.

We pulled up at the national park car park. Surrounded by trees and lots of different scenery.

'Wow Lorraine, I didn't have you down as the outdoorsy type.'

'Well there are lots of things you don't know about me...Yet Nikki.' I replied.

I got the picnic basket out of my tiny boot.

Nikki burst of laughing 'as if you've got a real picnic basket and everything, let me carry it.'

Nikki took the basket from my hands, and started walking.

'So what way boss?' Nikki asked, waving her arms around, I loved it when she called me boss, she kind of says it in a jokey way.

'This way!' and I start to run off away from her.

'What, this isn't fair, you can't run off and leave me with the basket, you cow!' I could hear Nikki shout, but I was already quite a distance away, so I waited.

'Come on, I thought you was supposed to be the fitness guru!'

'Shut up aha' she laughed.

'Give it here; I can see you're having difficulties Nik.' I took the picnic basket from her.

'Ah that's better' she said.

We carried on walking for a bit, just talking.

'Fuck!' I screamed, I fell over a tangled tree root, because the basket was blocking my vision.

Nikki was pissing herself laughing, I think I would have been if it was the other way round, but my leg was killing me.

'Shit Nik, it really hurts.' I was trying not to cry, so I just laughed, I mean I could see the funny side.

'Come here' she lifted the basket up away from me, and knelt down by my leg.

'You've cut it pretty bad, no skirts for a few days I'm afraid' Nikki giggled.

She took her back pack off and pulled out a first aid kit.

'And you laughed at me for having a basket! And you're there with a bloody first aid kit!'

'Yeah, but look how useful it can be aha.' Nikki got out an antiseptic wipe and cleaned the cut on my leg.

I never noticed how caring she could be.

'Now do you want me to kiss it better?' she was still holding back laughter.

'No. But you can come and kiss me.' I said smiling.

She climbed over my leg making sure not to even brush against it, and kissed me, and I kissed her back harder, but this caused her to lose her balance and she landed on my leg.

'Fuckkkk! Nikki! Owww' I shouted, but then I started laughing.

'Sorry, that was my own fault.'

'You bet it was!' We sat where we was and ate the picnic, Nikki said my sandwiches were delicious, I think she was just being polite, they wasn't amazing. Then Nikki helped me hobble back down the rocky path back to the car.

'Shit, I can't drive with my leg like this. You'll have to' I said throwing the keys at Nikki, she caught them 1 handed she wasn't even looking properly, wow.

'What!? You sure?'

'Well it doesn't look like we have much choice, ever driven a car like this?' I asked, letting her drive my car, was a big step in showing her that I trusted her; I've never let anyone drive any of my sports cars before.

'Yeah I have actually, and tanks and armed vehicles.' Nikki's face lit up and she jumped into the driver's seat.

Shit, I forgot she'd been in the army. I hobbled round the other side, Nikki started the ignition.

'Shit, what about insurance?' she asked.

'Oh don't worry, this baby has the full works, anyone can drive her if I say so.' I said reassuringly.

We sped off down the road, god I thought I drove a bit erratic, but Nikki drove a lot faster.

* * *

We got back to mine in 1 piece, not that I was praying or anything. I trusted Nikki with my life. Nikki helped me into the house and set me down on my sofa.

'Do you want me to run you a bath?' she asked kindly.

'Yeah if you're sure, thanks Nik', I smiled.

* * *

Nikki's POV

I got a taxi home from Lorraine's. I got back it was pretty late, I slumped down on the sofa, Joe came running in and sat next to me.

'Hello sweetie'. I was exhausted. I think me and Lorraine had got somewhere though, she actually trusted me with her car, I don't think she has ever let anyone else drive it. I smiled to myself at the day's events and drifted to sleep. I woke up still in the same position with Joe on me; I shot up not knowing what time it was. And went to get my phone of the work top. I slid the unlock, and it was quarter to 8. Shit, I ran upstairs threw some clothes on, ran my fingers through my hair and jumped into my car. When I got to school I ran straight to the PRU where the kids were queuing disorderly.

'Right, calm down!' they all shut up.

'Why ya late Miss?' Barry said in his vile tone.

'None of your business Barry now get in to class'.

The morning went slow, it was break and Tom told me Michael wanted to see me. My first thought was that he knew about me and Lorraine, but then I thought how we had been quite secret, but then I didn't know if Lorraine did/didn't mind people knowing. I got to his office and Sonya told me to go straight in.

'You haven't heard from Lorraine have you, Nikki?' Michael said in his usual tone.

Why did he bring me to ask me that?

'Urm no I haven't, why? Have you asked Sonya?' I replied.

'Sonya hasn't spoke to her, and you two are good friends, just thought she might of text you.' Phew he didn't know anything.

'Oh no, she hasn't today anyway. I could call her?'

'We've all tried, she won't answer, Ah well not to worry Nikki, you best get back to the PRU.' Michael ushered me out of his office.

Hmm weird she hasn't phoned anyone. I'll give her a ring. I went outside round the back of the school, and dialled Lorraine's number.

'Heyy you!' she answered.

'Lorraine, how come you haven't come in, you okay?' I was concerned.

'If you haven't forgotten, my leg is killing me! Not going to lie, the only reason that I haven't come in is because there was no way I could wear heels with my leg in this state. And I am not coming in without heels on!'

'Haha, that's pathetic, saying that I can't imagine you dominating the place in a pair of flats. I'll come round later, and rub it better?' I asked, hoping she would say yes.

'Sounds like a great idea, I don't think I'm up for cooking though.'

'On my way over I'll get us a take away, Chinese sound good?'

'That would be amazing, Nik, see you later babe'. And she hung up.

Aw she called me babe, sounds promising.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who is following, and those to have commented, ** **I now am getting the hand of using fanfic a bit better now, and will have to** **update my previous chapters as I didn't realise it came up as 1 long paragraph, ** **it shouldn't be like that, so I apologise! LC**

* * *

Chapter 6

Nikki's POV

I had just come out of the Chinese, and I practically walked into someone, 'Watch it love' he retorted.

'Wanker' I breathed.

'What was that love?' he walked right up to me; I could smell his cheap aftershave, clinging in my nose.

'I said you're a fucking wanker' I repeated and shoved my way past him, he angrily got in his car and sped off.

He looked really familiar, I'm sure id saw him hanging around the school with Barry Barry. I thought nothing of it, there was a lot of pathetic low lives around here that needed to crawl back under their rocks. Lorraine's POV I was sat on my sofa in shorts and a t shirt, I'd spent the night on it, as I couldn't get upstairs, I could walk on it once I'd had a few paracetamols, but I was still wincing. Nikki was taking her time. Then the bell rang, I hobbled over to the door,

'God sorry I'm late, some tosser decided to have a slanging match with me at the Chinese.' she sounded annoyed.

'Who? What tosser, what did he say?' I said, worried.

'Oh nothing never mind just some scum, let's eat'. She obviously wanted to take her mind off this guy, so I dropped it.

* * *

Lorraine's POV

A bit later...

'That was delicious, thanks for coming round, fancy some dessert?' I said so seductively.

Nikki bit her bottom lip, 'Oh Lorraine, just get over here.'

'I can't my leg! You come here.'

'Nope' she knew I really wanted her, it made it more fun for her to tease me.

Then she stood up, walked round to my side of the table, she leant down so her nose was next to mine. I was staring at her lips, I couldn't resist so I pushed my lips against hers, she kissed me back, butterflies exploded throughout me, it was electric like every time we kissed. Her hands were round my waist and then underneath me, and before I knew it, I was in her arms like a baby.

'Looks like I'll have to carry you to bed, Miss Donnegan'. Nikki giggled.

I held onto her strong muscular arms, I felt safe, safer than I've ever felt, and I was happy, really happy. She gently placed me down on my bed; the curtains were still open as I hadn't been up since the day before.

'Curtain's close,' I demanded, must of looked strange as Nikki had a puzzled look on her face, which soon changed to a laugh when she saw that the curtains started to shut.

'Voice activated, yeah man!' I exclaimed.

'You are mad, but I love you.' God Nikki just said she loves me, do I love her? Everything was happening so fast. But I did really really like her.

'Let me show you how much I love you,' I replied,

and I started to unbutton her shirt. She quickly threw my shorts and t shirt off to the cold wooden floor; I was left in just my underwear.

'Lorraine, you're so beautiful, I don't know how I've ended...' I cut her off, my lips locking with hers, and inter locking again and again, until we were both undressed. I wanted her and she wanted me...

* * *

Nikki's POV

I woke up next to the most gorgeous woman I'd ever met. I still couldn't believe it, she was definitely the fittest woman who had ever shown any interest in me. She had her hand across my stomach, I didn't want to move and wake her. I gently stroked her cheek with the back on my hand, and she started to stir.

'Mmm- Morning', she breathed in a deep sexy voice.

I kissed her forehead, 'Morning, beautiful.' I replied.

'What time is it?' she asked.

'Nearly 7' I said.

'Eughhhh, I wish we could stay here all day, with you in my arms that would be a perfect day.' Lorraine seemed serious.

'Wellllll, that would be veryyy nice, but don't you think Michael, or any of the staff, would notice we both wasn't in?' I say laughing.

'Hmm, yeah I guess it would be weird the 2 people who are workaholics not being in, but still who would put 2 and 2 together? Oh I suppose it was a silly idea.' Lorraine turned away from me, on her side.

I moved across the bed, so her body was cupped by mine.

'I didn't say I don't want to, come on Lorraine, we can't we've got a job to do, the school will go to pot without us there' I snuggled up to her with my nose ruffling her long blonde messy sex hair.

I put my arms around her, and she interlinked her fingers with mine.

'I'm sorry; you know I don't like not getting my own way.' She confessed.

God she was bossy, sometimes overpowering, personally and professionally, but it showed she couldn't be walked all over, and I liked that about her.

'Don't worry, it's a good job I like dominating women,' I said giggling.

'Er what's that supposed to mean! I know I can be bossy, and like my own way and all that, but I wouldn't say dominating!' she exclaimed, throwing a pillow at my face.

I think she was a bit offended. Ducking out of the way of the pillow, I jumped off the bed.

'See! You don't like it when other people are right ha ha.' I laughed, and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

'Oh really, very mature locking yourself in there! I'll just use the other bathroom, I have 3!' Lorraine shouted trying to suppress laughing.

I heard her run down stairs.

I kissed Lorraine goodbye and got in my car, she insisted she would drive herself, after I offered to take her.

'Right I'll see you in there then,' I said then I sped off down the road to school.

* * *

**Please review :) LC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone for reading! It gets interesting in this chapter! Aha, Please comment :) LC**

* * *

Chapter 7

Lorraine's POV

I was in a meeting with Michael, Nikki and Tom, it was about the core lessons we are offering next year. But all could do was stare at Nikki, how she knew exactly what she was talking about, I don't know if she was trying to impress me or Michael, but she was defiantly impressing me. I didn't realise but I had ripped up an important piece of paper into tiny pieces.

'Lorraine? You okay? Why have you ripped that up?' Michael asked, sounding concerned.

'Oh, urm, god sorry, I was... distracted. I've got a lot on my mind at the moment.' I glance over to Nikki, obviously understanding what I meant.

'Okay I think we'll call it a day, it's getting late. Thanks everyone.' Michael hinted for Tom and Nikki to leave.

I gave Nikki a look to say I'd see her after. Her and Tom said bye and left Michaels office.

'So what's up Lorraine? You seem...distracted lately.' Michael asked, he did care for me, no matter how many disagreements we have.

I just stared at him blankly I couldn't even think of a decent excuse.

'Have you met someone Lorraine?' He said, thinking he was right, and as a small but noticeable smile crept across my face, I couldn't help myself.

'I'll take that as a yes. Will you be bringing him as a date to the awards ceremony tomorrow night?' He asked.

Shit totally forgot about my own awards ceremony!

'Urm, no he can't make it.' I said bluntly, I didn't want him finding out about me and Nikki, but I didn't want to make up a massive bullshit story, however tempting that would be.

And I doubt Nikki would be impressed.

'Oh that's a shame; I'd like to meet the person putting that smile on your face. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Night Michael.'

God if he only knew the half of it. I don't know how he'd react to knowing I was seeing Nikki. I think half of him would be happy for me that I've found happiness, and the other half would be absolutely livid, and he would think that's the only reason I made her deputy head. But he knows just as well as me that she is the best person for the job and would of hired her himself. I locked up and went outside, Michael was talking to Nikki who was waiting in her car. I could hear the convosation.

'You still here Nikki?' Michael asked her.

'Yeah, just waiting for Lorraine, urm, we're gona go over some paperwork at mine.' She smoothly thought on her feet.

I walked over to them. 'Now that's what I like to hear, my 2 right hand women going home and working on improving the school.' He smiled.

'Yeah Nikki's going to help sort some of the paper work out, I hate doing it.' I said.

'Ha ha, your boyfriend will get jealous, if you two are always working in your spare time.' Michael announced.

'Boyfriend?' Nikki nearly chocked.

'Yeah has Lorraine not told you? Oops' Michael had a cheeky smile.

'No, she didn't.' Nikki sounded off.

'I was keeping it quiet Michael, thanks!'

'Sorry, I'll leave you both to it, I'm having dinner with Christine, so I best get back.' Michael got in his car and left.

'What the fuck Lorraine!?' Nikki was obviously angry.

'I'm sorry, he noticed how distracted I've been, and assumed it was a guy making me happy, I didn't say anything, he just assumed. I'm sorry; I didn't know how he would react to knowing it was you.'

'Jesus Lorraine, who cares what he thinks, who cares what anyone thinks, I know you care about me, and I really care about you, but I can't be your dirty secret, I can't cope, I may act like I'm all tough and strong, but I'm not. I want to be able to kiss you or even just hold your hand in public. It's like you're ashamed of me. I just can't do this.' Nikki was fighting back tears.

She put her car into gear.

'Nikki I'm sorry, please don't do this! I just need time to get my head around all this. It's all new to me, and I just need time...' I was begging her to not do this.

She looked right into my eyes, her deep blue eyes looked so hurt. 'I can't.' And she drove out of the gates and down the road.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've been busy since I've been on holiday, lots of inspiration everywhere! haha**

* * *

Chapter 8

Nikki's POV

I was at home, ice cream in one hand, Joe lying across me. I was hurting. It hurt me to say those things to Lorraine, probably more than she knew. I really like her, I love her. But I can't let her walk all over me. I can't be her bit on the side that no one knows about, we'd been seeing each other for 2 months. It was about time we started telling people. I had 5 missed calls from her, I knew she was hurting, and probably thought I was over reacting, but I'm not going to let her rip my heart out. I've been there before, and I'm not going to get myself hurt again.

Lorraine's POV

Sat on a chair next to the island in my kitchen, with a glass of rose wine, next to a nearly empty bottle. I was caressing the edge of the glass with my fingers. I kept going over her words in my mind, just repeating them again and again.

'I can't be your dirty secret, I can't cope, I may act like I'm all tough and strong, but I'm not. I want to be able to kiss you or even just hold your hand in public. It's like you're ashamed of me. I just can't do this.'

Those words echoed around my head. I felt empty, unloved. I picked up my phone, she wouldn't pick up, I had phoned her 7 times now, I was probably making it worse. I threw my phone down onto the side. It was Friday night, so at least Nikki had over the weekend to mull over what she had said, and I wouldn't have to face her at work tomorrow. Shit, the awards ceremony, that was Saturday night. I'd have to face her after all. My heart sank, I don't think anything I say would change her mind, I doubt she'd even let me have a chance to say anything to her.

Eugh I carried on drinking and drinking...

I woke up sprawled across my bed, soft silky sheets under my body. My head was banging, I didn't think I had that much, I felt disgusting. I dragged myself out of bed, looked up at the clock, it was already 11am, I had the hair dressers at 12.

I went downstairs; the kitchen was a mass of empty wine bottles, and food wrappers.

'Jesus Christ' I breathed.

And started to tidy it up. Then I went to get ready to go to the hair dressers.

Nikki POV

Still reeling from yesterday's events, I went for a long hard run. Running took my mind off things, and me see clearer. I was running down the coast front, it was so picturesque, I'd never normally actually take it all in. I had been running for what seemed like ages, but I checked on my watch and it had only been 40 minutes. I was sure someone was following me. A man, but when I turned around he was gone, I could feel his presence, biting at my spine, every time I took a step forward. I found myself running past Lorraine's house; it was my subconscious telling me something, I used to run this way before we started talking properly. I fancied the hell out of her and I thought going past her house I'd bump into her. I never did. No matter the time, I never once saw her.

I got back home, I was trying to think of a decent enough excuse to not be attending the awards ceremony, something that Michael would actually believe. But nothing was good enough. I'd have to just ignore Lorraine, however hard that was going to be. I started to get ready, I put one of my best suits on, and it was shiny black and black boots, with a crisp white blouse with a black line at the seam.

I set off, expecting an awkward difficult night.

* * *

**Please, Please review! LC**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lorraine's POV

I was sat in the hairdressers getting my hair done, all I could think of was Nikki, and I remember when she used to run past my house nearly every day. She must have been trying to get my attention, and she did. I just never knew what to do, I was always too scared to go out and 'bump into' her. So I just watched from my window. I was trying to think of what to say or do when I see her later. It would have to be something good. I was on my way now, there was no turning back I had to be there, it was after all my awards ceremony, that I had organised.

I had hired out a Hotel conference hall, no expense spared. I turned up early to make sure everything was ready. It looked amazing; it looked a bit like a wedding, lots of round tables dotted around the room, with a bar in the corner, and endless drinks at each table. The stage had a podium on it, with a waterloo road logo. I was pleased with my colleuges for doing such a good job.

I went to the toilets to make sure I looked okay before everyone else started to arrive. I was wearing a small black dress, barely covering my thighs, it had a netted pattern, and hugged round my curves nicely, didn't leave much to the imagination. I had bright pink lipstick on, and bold black eyes. My hair looked amazing, as it should after spending £70 on it. My curls cascaded down my back effortlessly.

'Right, you can do this Lorraine, pull yourself together.' I muttered to myself. And went to greet everyone.

Michael and Christine arrived first.

'Hi Lorraine.' They said in unison.

'Evening, right Michael, are you going to stay and great everyone with me?' I asked, hoping he'd say yes.

'Er yeah sure, Christine why don't you go and find our table, I'll be over soon.' He said kissing Christine on her cheek.

She walked inside.

'Thanks Michael, I think we should both welcome the pupils'. I said.

'Are you okay Lorraine?' He asked.

'Yeah never better Michael, never better.' Eugh I lied, I had to put on a brave face though.

The students started to arrive, we greeted them, and ushered them to their seats. Staff were also arriving Audrey had brought her new toy boy with her.

'Good evening Lorraine, Michael' she gestured at us both, and went inside.

Then I saw her, she looked amazing, she'd made a lot of effort. She casually strolled towards us; she never even looked at me.

'Alright.' She smiled at Michael; she still didn't even look at me for a second.

She just walked straight in and sat down by Tom and his date, a woman in her 30's with dark hair. I wanted so bad to follow her, but I knew I couldn't.

The night went well, I had some special guests come and give awards out. Rhiannon Salt won best improved student, Christine surprisingly won best teacher, which I actually couldn't believe, and it was coming to the end of the night.

I went up onto the stage along with Michael, Tom and Nikki, as we were the senior important members of staff.

'Right everyone. Firstly thanks for a wonderful evening, it's really been great and well done to everyone who got an award, but you should all be proud of yourselves, we've all worked really hard this year, so thanks. I just want to say something...' I stopped trying to articulate what I wanted to say.

'I did something really stupid the other day, I let the person I really care about go, without really putting up a fight. And it was my own fault for not being honest about it to other people...' I felt Nikki turn to look at me, her face gobsmacked.

'And I know that person knows who they are, and I just want to say how sorry I am, and if I could turn back the clocks then I would, and I would tell everyone from the start how happy you make me feel, and I feel safe in your arms.' I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth, it just seemed right. I could sense the room was very confused, trying to work out who the person I was talking about was.

'Sooo I'm sorry.' I turned to look at Nikki, who was staring back at me, with her lips parted. I walked 2 strides towards her and in one motion, cupped her face with my hands and kissed her. She kissed me back, our lips kept colliding. I could hear gasps from the audience, but neither of us cared. I pulled away slightly.

'Am I forgiven?' I ask.

'Well, you've got a lot of making up to do, but it's a start.' Nikki replied laughing.

'Thanks everyone and goodnight!' I shout and take Nikki's hand in mine and lead her out of the room.

'I've got a hotel room upstairs, fancy it?' I announce.

'Hmm Nope but I fancy a bit of you!' She smiled.

I practically dragged her to the lift and pressed number 4. She put her hands round my waist.

'I've missed you, you know, I didn't want to do what I did.' Nikki whispered.

'Shh, I don't care; at least we've sorted it now.' I kissed her, the feel of her soft lips against mine sent electric down my spine.

I started to unbutton her shirt, forgetting we were in the lift, it stopped, and the doors opened. There was a man staring at us shocked. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing, running past the man and to my room. I opened the door with my key card, and Nikki picked me up and threw me onto the bed.

'You've got some serious making up to do' she says.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone :) Please comment. LC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the great reviews! As long as people are enjoying the fanfic I will try and keep updating! :D LC**

* * *

Chapter 10

Nikki's POV

I couldn't believe what Lorraine did yesterday. I thought it was a dream. Everyone's faces were priceless! But I knew it would have repercussions tomorrow at school. I didn't care though; it wouldn't be that bad would it? At least I was back with Lorraine. And I was the happiest I've ever been.

'What you smiling about?' I didn't realise Lorraine had woken up.

'Just thinking about us, and what you did yesterday. I still can't believe it!' I teased, 'And last night was magical, I didn't realise how flexible you are!' I giggled.

'Ha ha, well you better believe it babe.' As she snuggled up next to me.

'Thanks though, for being brave. I'll never forget what you did.' I reassured.

We spent the rest of the day in bed in the hotel room leaving everything else to be left until tomorrow when we would have to face everyone.

Lorraine's POV

I was back at mine; it was Monday morning, oh god. I had 10 missed calls from Michael; he was either worried or angry, maybe both. I was shitting myself. It can't be any worse than the feeling of losing her, I thought to myself. I grabbed my bag and car keys and went to leave.

As I went out the door I heard someone outside, they made me jump.

'Who's there?' I warily asked.

Obviously there was no reply, must have been the wind, I went back to the door and locked it, and got in my car and went to the school.

I walked into Michael's office, I thought it was better to just get it over with.

'Morning.' He beamed, he seemed in a good mood.

'Morning, you alright?' I reply, a bit edgy.

'Look Lorraine, I still can't believe what you did at the awards ceremony; I mean what was you thinking? Half the school was there!' He was trying not to raise his voice.

'Oh it wasn't that bad, I'm sure they've seen two women kiss.' I retorted.

'Well probably, but that's not the point! You can't parade your relationship around like you own the place.' Wrong move Michael.

'Yeah exactly, I do own the place, and I think you forget that sometimes. I pay YOUR wages; I could get another head teacher if I wanted to!' Bit harsh Lorraine, but he needed putting in his place.

There was a silence that seemed like eternity.

'You wouldn't?' He asked, remembering how clean cut I can be.

'No, well probably not. I like you Michael, but please just let this go, and be happy for me.' I calmed down.

'It's hard Loraine, especially when you're a hypocrite! You went mad over me and Christine.'

'Yeah once, when I first found out, I let it drop, and to be honest I think I was only jealous of how happy you two look.' I looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

He took a deep breath. 'Okay, okay, I'll drop it, and I am happy for you, for both of you.'

'Thanks Michael'. I couldn't help but the edges of my lips cracked a smile.

I walked into the staffroom, I saw Christine saying something to Nikki.

'You're only deputy head because you're Lorraine's sex toy! I don't go round getting favours off Michael!' Christine blurted.

'I'm not her sex toy! You know I would have got the job even if we went through interviews; it cut out the middle man. And oh, have you forgotten about the fire, and the drink problem? You should have been struck off for all that shit.' I could see Nikki was getting really angry now, I don't think she realised I had walked in.

Christine was actually speechless, I laughed to myself. Nikki only knew that because I had told her last year. And now everyone in the staff room knew too.

'Oh' Christine looked over to me, 'You came to put your dog on a leash?' she growled.

Nikki went to hit her, I grabbed her from behind.

'Babe, she's not worth it. There's no point you losing your job over her.' I tried to calm her down; she was shaking, the anger pulsing through her, for a second I thought she was going to hit me for stopping her.

She was still fixated on Christine. Not letting her target out of her sight.

'Come on Nik,' I put my hand on her cheek and turned her head forcing her to look at me not Christine, 'Nik, come on.' I kissed her quickly.

'Let's go.' I took her hand and led her out of the staff room, back to her office.

She slumped into her chair, head in her hands.

'I'm sorry; I wish I'd of hit her.' She breathed.

'No, well I don't, I'd of had to sack you! And that's just what she wants, so don't stoop to her level. You scared me a bit then, I thought you were going to hit me.' I stuttered.

'I'm so sorry Lorraine, I'd never lay a finger on you, I promise. But you have to realise I was in the army, I'm trained to kill someone with my bare hands. And in there, all my instincts were telling me to kill her. I'm sorry.' She was crumbling.

'No, don't be sorry, you were only protecting us. And you know you can talk to me anytime about what happened in the army, only when you're ready, okay?' I kissed her on the forehead.

The day went achingly slowly.

But when it finally came to home time I practically ran to my car, I wanted to just go home and relax. Nikki had loads of work to catch up on, after our weekend together, so said she was going to go home, I was a bit sad, but knew she needed to.

I got home, my front door was ajar, hmm, I'm sure I locked it, and then I remembered I was distracted this morning when I heard something. I walked in shutting the door behind me. Everything was in its place, and seemed quiet. I looked around the house, nothing out of the ordinary, so I forgot about it, and went to have a shower. The hot steaming water felt so good on my skin. I swear I saw someone walk into the bathroom, through the condensated glass.

'Nik, is that you? Come in here!' I teased. I had given her a key maybe she wanted to surprise me.

'If you're sure' a male voice echoed around the bathroom. It was defiantly not Nikki. I saw a figure come closer to the glass.

I screamed, petrified of what might happen next...

* * *

**Please leave a comment :) LC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for great comments :) This chapter is short, but I wanted to split it from the next one, which will be uploaded a bit later :) LC**

* * *

Chapter 11

Lorraine's POV

'Now you're a lot prettier closer up, and without your clothes on.' A man appeared in the shower looking me up and down.

'Get out, who the fuck are you?' I scream.

'The name's Stevo, and I think we've got some business to attend to.' He dryly spat.

He put his hands on my waist, and went to kiss me. I tried to push him away, but he was really hench.

'Please, don't do this, is it money you want? I can give you that, just don't touch me, please!' I begged.

But he carried on...

Nikki's POV

I realised I didn't have some documents that I needed to finish the work I was doing. I must have left them over at Lorraine's. Ahh, I knew I'd get distracted if I went over, but I can't finish it anyway without them. I got up, threw my laptop down on the coffee table and grabbed my coat and keys and went over to Lorraine's.

I pulled up, I noticed a man looking out one of the upstairs windows, it first I thought she was having an affair, then I realised who it was, it was Stevo, I think that's what people call him. He was the one I had the argument with outside the Chinese, that was like a month ago. But what was he doing here, in Lorraine's house? I don't think he'd noticed me.

I used my key to let myself in; I made sure I was quiet. I could hear Lorraine scream, 'Please, don't do this, is it money you want? I can give you that just don't touch me, please!'

Oh god, I couldn't bear to think of that grotesque monster going anywhere near her. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and slid it through my belt, so it was undetectable.

I darted up the stairs and into the bathroom. He had his flies undone, with his hands all over Lorraine, and she looked so hurt and terrified.

'Get the fuck away from her, or I swear I will kill you.' I shouted.

He laughed, walked right up to me, his face inches from mine, 'And what are you gona do sweet cheeks? Slap me? Ha ha ha.' He was disgusting.

'I'll give you one last chance, get out.' I pointed to the door.

'No chance, not until I've got to know your beautiful girlfriend better.' He looked over at Lorraine, who was trying to cover herself.

I couldn't contain my hatred, how dare he come into her house, and do this. I took a swing at his ugly face, cleanly swiping him off balance. He went for me, I ducked, he slammed his fist into the mirror.

'Fucking bitch.' He shouted, getting out a knife, about 4 inches long. 'You've got no chance now, you slut, I'm gona make you watch what I do to your pretty little girlfriend.' He launched himself at me, with the knife aiming at me. I felt it pierce the skin on my abdomen, I'd never felt pain like it in my entire life. I could hear Lorraine screaming, it was going straight through my mind.

There was blood oozing everywhere.

* * *

**Dun dun dun, Next Chapter will be up shortly, Please review LC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the support! This is another short chapter, it was linked with the next one but it felt quite long so I've split it into 2, hope you enjoy the drama of it all! LC**

* * *

Chapter 12

Nikki POV

Stevo dropped on top of me, my reactions were too fast as he launched himself at me I drew my blade from my belt, and lifted my hand up, so as he collided with me, my blade went straight through his heart, killing him near enough instantly. I on the other hand knew, his blade hadn't gone through anywhere serious, but I was still losing pints of blood from the wound.

Lorraine ran over lifting Stevo off me, 'What do I do?' she was panicking.

'Call an ambulance, he's dead, just quick' I swallowed, 'I'm losing a lot of blood, hurry.'

She ran to her phone, I could hear her stuttering her address. And came back with a towel.

'Do I hold this on it? I think I saw it on Holby.' She asked, I couldn't help but laugh even after what had just happened.

'Yeah, put lots of pressure on it. Look if anything happens to me, will you take care of Joe?' I asked her, I could feel myself going more and more lightheaded as more blood was leaving my body.

'Er yeah, yeah, of course I will, he'll live like a bloody king here with me.' Lorraine Promised.

'And..' I was really struggling to talk, 'I love you, so so much.'

'Shhh, don't talk baby, the ambulance will be here soon, I love you too.'

My eyes closed, and everything went black...

Lorraine's POV

The ambulance crew flew in; someone dragged me away, and told me to put some clothes on, if I wanted to go with her in the ambulance. I forgot I only had a towel wrapped around me. I threw the first thing I could see, which was a pair of Nikki's joggers that were on a chair in my room, she had left them, I was going to give them back, and a plain white top out of my wardrobe.

I smashed my feet into a pair of Toms, and flew down the stairs, nearly falling over my own feet. She looked really bad, the ambulance crew had got Nikki onto the trolley and she had an oxygen mask over her face. There was blood everywhere. It was all over my hands, I got in the ambulance, and held tightly onto Nikki's hand, afraid if I let go I'd lose her.

The ambulance sped towards the hospital.

'She's got a stab wound at the lower right side abdomen; we think it's about 4 inches, looks like a kitchen knife, it hasn't been removed. She's lost a lot of blood, she's been given adrenaline, and morphine, and it's over to you guys now.' One of the ambulance crew instructed to who looked like a surgeon.

'Okay, let's get her to theatre, can someone, take the woman away please.' The surgeon demanded.

A nurse held my shoulders, and took me to the waiting room. I sat for what must of been half an hour just going through it all in my head. I didn't even have my phone or anything. I went over to the payphone, 'Shit.' I muttered under my breath, I didn't have any change either.

A man got up from a chair; put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. He didn't even need to say anything. He went into his pocket, and handed me some change.

'Thank you.' I said kindly.

And he sat back down. I dialled Sonya's number and waited for her to answer.

'Hello?' She said quizzically as it was an unknown number.

'Sonya, it's me.'

'God Lorraine, you alright you sound shaken, is everything okay?' She sounded concerned.

'No, god, I need you to come to the hospital, something happened, and well, Nikki's in here, she was attacked.' I started to cry, I felt like it was my fault, she was protecting me after all.

'Oh Lorraine, don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can.' 'Okay, thanks Sonya.' And I put the phone down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the support guys! My twitter is fanficjessiej if any of you want to follow that account for updates n stuff. Anyway here we go... LC**

* * *

Chapter 13

20 minutes later

'Lorraine, I got here as soon as could, what's happening, how is she? Are you okay?' she grabbed me into a hug. I cried into her hair, she pulled me in front of her and cupped my face in her hands.

'Come on, let's get you a coffee.' She linked her arm in mine and led me down to the cafe.

We were sat with our cups of coffee, my hands were hugging mine, I was so cold.

'Here have my jacket, you're shivering.' Sonya took off her ghastly jacket and passed it to me. God I hated her fashion sense, but I was grateful for the jacket, I was cold.

'So what happened?' Sonya asked.

'I –I really don't know, one minute I was in the shower, the next I thought I was gona get raped. Then before I knew it, Nikki was there stopping this guy and she ends up getting stabbed.' I described.

'Jesus, so who was this guy? Did you know him?' Sonya asked.

'He called himself, Stevo? I think. I'd never seen him in m life!' I cried, this was just making me re-live the whole ordeal.

'What, as in Dynasty's Stevo?' Sonya asked.

'What!? That scumbag, has something to do with the Barry's?'

'Yeah, well urm I think he's her ex, he's the one who robbed the computers from the IT lab the other week.' Sonya announced.

'Hang on, you told me there was a mix up. So he bloody robbed them?!' I was getting annoyed now.

'Oh urm, yeah about that, I just wanted to impress you, so I didn't tell you, Dynasty got the laptops back so it was all sorted, please don't be mad.' She begged.

'Don't be mad! If you'd of told me then he would of been in jail for theft and trespassing!' I was so mad.

'What, so you're saying all this is my fault? Like everything always is.' Sonya was getting upset.

'No, I don't mean that, I'm sorry, my emotions are everywhere. I just don't understand what he was doing in my house.' I was so confused. I drank a sip of my coffee; two police officers came up to the table.

'Miss Donnegan?'

Me and Sonya both turned round and say in unison.

'Yes.'

'Er, Lorraine?' the police woman looked at her notepad.

'Yes, that's me.' I say.

'We need to ask you a few questions about what happened earlier today.' She informed me.

'Yeah sure, please sit down.' I beckoned. I gave them a statement of what happened, and Sonya told them about the whole IT suit incident. They told us they were going to have to interview Nikki when she was fit to, I still hadn't heard anything about how she was doing, and I was so worried. They told us that Stevo was pronounced dead at the scene. I failed to tell Sonya about that half of it.

'What, dead?' She looked over to me.

'Yeah Nikki stabbed him.' I said bluntly, it did sound bad to say it aloud.

'Oh god.' Sonya looked horrified.

Nikki POV

I slowly opened my eyes, my body ached, and it felt like I had weights pushing down across my chest. Someone was gripping onto my hand, so hard it was actually hurting, I turned my head, and Lorraine was sat head first on the side of my hospital bed I think she was asleep, she'd probably been here all day, it was dark outside, I presumed it was the same day, but I didn't know for sure. I squeezed her hand; she shot her head up, flicking the hair away from her face.

'Oh my god, Nikki how'd you feel?' she looked so tired.

'I've been better, but I'm glad you're here.' God it hurt to even talk.

'Thanks by the way, for what you did, I don't know what I'd of done if you hadn't of shown up.' She got up and kissed me on the lips, I could barely kiss her back.

'How long have I been out?' God I felt like I was back in the army again, I hated this feeling, I really didn't like hospitals, and I wanted to get out as soon as possible.

'You've been here for 24 hours nearly, it happened yesterday, and now it's,' she took out her phone, '9.34pm'.

'Oh, how bad is it? Have they told you much?' I needed to know recovery times and stuff, it was drilled into me from the army.

'I'll go get the doctor they'll be able to explain better; it's all mumbo jumbo to me.' She confessed.

The doctor came back and told me the extent of my injures, as I thought the blade hadn't ruptured anything vital, but as I lost a lot of blood, that's why I'd been out for a long time. As I was adamant I wanted to be back at home, even though the doctors and Lorraine didn't want me to, we agreed I'd go back tomorrow morning.

Lorraine's POV

I stayed the whole of the night as I didn't want to leave Nikki alone. She didn't admit it to me, but I could tell she didn't like the hospital, she told me to go home and get some sleep, because I did look crap, I'd spent the last night there too, I still had the same clothes on. But Sonya gave me some of her make up, so at least I looked half presentable.

We got a taxi back to Nikki's house, I helped her in, she was so frail, and with every tiny movement she winced in pain. I felt so helpless; I couldn't stand that I could do nothing to help ease the pain. I set her down on her sofa. Joe came bounding in, happy to be reunited with Nikki, I held his collar, he was trying to jump all over her, and he was going to hurt her.

'Sonya came and fed him, and took him for a walk yesterday, hope you don't mind, I gave her my key.' I said.

'God no, I'm grateful, please, don't be silly.' She reassured me.

'I just didn't know what to do; I was panicking so much about everything.'

'To be honest I'm surprised you remembered Joe.' Nikki said with a small laugh, and shock that I'd remembered.

'Babe, of course I remembered him, and you were very concerned about him before the ambulance got there.' I was trying to avoid her eye contact; we hadn't really spoken about the whole incident.

'Why what did I say?' Nikki half laughed.

'Well, you told me you loved me, and then you was like if anything happens will you look after Joe, so I kept my word, I didn't know how long it was going to take for you to come home or whatever, and honestly I thought you was going to die, I was so scared and I didn't know what I was going to do..' tears were streaming down my face.

'Shhh, come over here.' Nikki gestured for me to go over to her. I buried my face into her shoulders, and she brought me closer, we just sat in silence, we both just needed to be held.

* * *

**Please comment :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lorraine's POV

A few hours later I'd made Nikki some lunch and cleared it all away.

'You best get back home Lorraine, I'll be fine, I've had worse injuries than this before.' Nikki obviously wanted me to leave.

'Nah, it's fine honestly, I don't mind staying.' To be honest I didn't want to be on my own, I was still quite shaken up.

'No please Lorraine, you've spent enough time fussing over me, you need to go sort yourself out, you need some rest.' She said it a bit harshly.

'If you're sure? Okay I'll go home.' I gave her a quick kiss, picked up my stuff and walked out.

I decided to walk as it was only about 20 minutes; the fresh air would do me good, and my car was still at home as we got a taxi back. I got back pretty quickly. I paused before opening my front door. Taking a deep breath, I opened it. I was shaking, everything came flooding back, how I walked in and he was in here. I freaked out. Tears flooding down my face, I slumped down onto the floor, everything had happened so fast, and the past few days my mind was occupied with Nikki, but now I'd finally had a chance to think, even if I didn't want to. I broke down.

I picked myself up and walked upstairs, I had to face it. I walked into my bathroom, and was nearly sick, my once perfect white tiles and suit, was covered in blood, I didn't know what I was expecting, as obviously no one would have cleaned it up. But it shocked me. Just looking at it made me shudder. I managed to sort my head out, and went downstairs and got some cleaning products, and started spraying and rubbing away at the horrible scars left all over the floor, I hoped by doing it myself it would give me some closure. But it didn't.

For the next few days I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking that someone was going to come in and touch me, or worse. It was horrific. I wanted to give Nikki some space; she needed to get her head around everything that had happened.

I saw a bit of Nikki the next week, but whenever I went round she was really tired and just needed rest, so I decided to give her some space. And I had a lot of work to catch up on. I still hadn't been into work; it had been just over a week. I had to go and face the music.

The next day I headed in to Waterloo Road, it hadn't changed in the week I'd been gone, everyone probably hadn't even noticed me and Nikki's absence. I walked into Michael's office.

'Morning Lorraine, how you holding up?' he said sounding like he cared.

'Not too bad, gotta get back to work though, I can't stand being in the house on my own.'

'I thought you'd be with Nikki?'

'No, she er needed some time to get her head around everything, you know? I don't want to smother her.' I lied I didn't know what I was doing really.

'Oh, well okay, as long as she's on her way to recovery.' He said rather caringly.

'Yeah, thanks I'll let her know your thinking of her.'

'Oh, we got the kids to make this,' He handed me a massive get well card with Miss Boston on, it was really cute, I nearly cracked. I swallowed hard.

'Aw cheers Michael, I'll make sure she gets it later.'

After school had finished I went back round the Nikki's. I let myself in, she was sat on the sofa, looking sorry for herself, and aw she looked adorable.

'Hey babe, how you feeling? The kids made this for you.' I said as I sat down next to her, and got out the massive card.

'I'm feeling a lot better, and wow, now that's a big card.' She took the card from me and looked inside and read out a few comments laughing.

'Aw I'm glad you like it, they spent a lot of time making it.'

'Yeah, it's great, want a cuppa?' she started to get up.

'Yeah, but I'll make it.'

'No, I can, I've been moving around abit more, I think I'll be back to work by next week.' She got up and went to the kitchen, and started making tea. I still went over to the kitchen, and sat at the breakfast bar.

'You do look a lot more yourself, how you coping mentally like?' I was keen to find out if Nikki was having nightmares too.

'Oh, you know, okay.' She was avoiding eye contact.

'Cuz Nik, I'm really not coping, when I'm at home, I I just think someone's there waiting, hiding and there-there going to...' I trail off, Nikki hobbles over to me, and surrounds me in one of her amorous hugs. I couldn't help but cry into her hair; I had missed her physical contact, more than I had thought.

'Shh, it's okay baby.' She whispered, stoking my long blonde hair. We stayed like that for what felt like ages.

'Come and tell me about it, and get it off your chest.' She soothed me, I felt so safe around her.

I told Nikki about the endless nights and nights of no sleep, and just pure nightmares I'd been having. And how lonely she'd made me feel, which it wasn't her fault entirely, I should have told her how I felt. She just listened for what must have been an hour as I just let everything I'd kept in from that night spill out. I felt so much better, just telling someone and it not being locked away in my mind, it felt good.

'Lorraine, I've never told anyone about this..' Nikki looked down into her hands.

'Go on..' I ushered her, holding onto her hands tightly.

'See since I've come out of the army into civilian life, I can hardly ever sleep. You might think I do, but I don't, those are the good nights when I'm with you, for some reason I just don't get them when we're together...' she trailed off.

'Please go on,' I wanted her to really open up to me, she has never really spoken about her time in the army.

'But... when I am home alone, I see things, terrifying, horrific things, images burning in my mind, of things I've seen, and things I've done.' Nikki was holding back her tears.

'Oh Nik, you know that doesn't bother me, I know you've got a past, and it doesn't bother me what you've done in your past, it's here that counts with me.' I reassure her.

'Thanks Lorraine, but don't you want to know what I've done to people? I know they were enemies, but I did terrible things when I was there.' Nikki burst into tears, I held her close.

'No Nik, as long as you did it for our country, and it was what you were ordered to do, it really doesn't bother me. I feel safe with you, I know you'll look after me, and I love you.' I was a little curious about the things she had done, but I really didn't want to know.

'I love you too Lorraine, look I've been thinking, do you want to move in? I mean you don't like being on your own in your house, and probably will never want to use your main bathroom again, and I hate being on my own, it just seems like the right thing to do.' There was a long pause, I just stared at her, looking into her eyes, I just didn't know what to say. I mean yes I wanted to live with her and be with her all the time, but I haven't lived with anyone properly since uni and that was over 10 years ago.

'I mean you don't have to, it was just an idea.' Nikki stuttered, 'Lorraine?' I still hadn't answered.

'Yes, I'd love to.' And I pulled her in for a long deep kiss. We both giggled like teenagers.

'Well roomie, when do you want to get your stuff?' Nikki asked.

'Ah that can wait, first I want to get to know my roomie better.' I said biting my lower lip. Nikki moved closer to me on the sofa, and pulled off my shirt.

'Oi cheeky.' I said, while pulling at her trousers.

'Shall we go upstairs?' Nikki asked.

'Nah, down here is just fine.' I said with a giggle.

* * *

**Ahh Thanks again to everyone! Please comment! LC**


	15. Chapter 15

**God I don't even know where to start with last night episode! I personally think the writer's didn't think Nikki and Lorraine would get such a massive positive response that it has. But to not even let them finish properly is a bit annoying! But oh well that is British Television for you! Anyways here is the next chapter hope you like it :) LC**

* * *

Chapter 15

Nikki's POV

2 weeks Later

Lorraine had moved all of her stuff from her house to mine within the last week. There was a load! Her house seemed so empty and spacious, but she had so much stuff, and she wouldn't part with a lot of it. Boxes were piled up all around my living room, and my house was quite spacious as it was open plan, but this was taking the piss.

'Lorraine, when do you plan on moving all your shit?' I half joked, half seriously asked.

'It's not shit,' she fired back, 'I'll sort it out, there's just no where to put it.'

'I know, that's the problem, there's nowhere for it to go, and it can't stay here in the middle of the fucking floor!' I was getting pissed off.

'Oh for god sake, it was your idea for me to move in, maybe it was a big mistake!' she shouted back.

'Look I'm sorry I snapped, but you've gotta do something with all your stuff, it can't stay like this.' I tried to sound apologetic, but I wasn't sorry, it had to be moved.

'Okay, okay, I'll move it or get rid of it, why don't you go for a run, and I'll sort it all out while you're out?' she had a cheeky grin across her face, how an earth was she going to get it all sorted, I just laughed gave her a quick kiss, and went outside for a jog.

I came back about an hour later, and to my surprise everything was gone, my lounge was back to its spacious self, Lorraine was lying across the sofa.

'Surprsied?' she lifted her eyebrows at me, she had obviously saw my jaw drop.

'But, where? Where the hell is everything?' I was genuinely shocked.

'Never you mind, all you have to know is that it's not bothering you anymore.' She had such a smug look on her face.

'Oh come on Lorraine, where have you put it, I'm intrigued now.' I was really curious as to where she'd hidden it all.

'Well, I brought a storage container down the road, and I've just loaded it all up, I mean I don't like need any of the stuff, but I can't just throw it away, so it's there as and when I need it.' She admitted.

'Oh, okay then, thanks by the way, now I can finally play Kinect again!' I ran to the Xbox and TV, and turned them on.

'You are just unbelievable! Is that the only reason you wanted the boxes moved?' Lorraine, shook her head, bemused.

I was just taking the piss, I did want to play Kinect though.

'Oh come on Lorraine, don't be a spoil sport, I know you like playing Hole in the wall, don't deny it! You love getting into those flexible shapes.' I burst out laughing; she got up and started to play.

'That's the spirit!' I say as she gets into a teapot shape. We both looked ridiculous, rolling around the floor like loons, trying our best to get more points. We both had to fit in a tiny square gap, Lorraine laid down on her back, and I jumped on top of her, holding my own weight above her. Our noses were almost touching.

'We should play this game more often, I like these tricky shapes.' Lorraine giggled.

'Yeah it's a proper work out for some of us.' I was planking and it felt like a long time! Lorraine pulled me down on top of her, making me lose my points as I was out of the zone.

'Fuck you!' I played.

'Yeah fuck me.' She pulled me in for a kiss, her hands exploring my lower back. Tugging at my joggers. We were rolling around all over the floor. I said between kissing down her neck to her collar bone, 'See, this, is, also, why, I, wanted, my, floor, back.' Lorraine just laughed, and started to undress me.

'Nicola? Urm Nicola!' A voice shouted from the door.

'Shit, fuck, shit!' I squealed knowing exactly who it was, and I completely forgot they were coming. We both stood up, our faces crimson red; I wanted the floor to swallow me up. I looked down at the ground. Shit, I only had my bra and joggers on. Oh god. I looked over at Lorraine, who was stood a lot more confidently than me, even though her blouse was undone a little more than it should have been, but she pulled the look off.

'Hi, I'm Lorraine Donnegan.' She said in her more business voice, and went over and held her hand out for them to shake, I didn't know if Lorraine had clocked who it was or not.

'Hi Mom, Dad.' I couldn't look them in the eye, with what they'd just seen. They didn't even know I was gay.

'Hello darling, I see you're having fun here in Scotland.' My Mother glanced over at Lorraine.

'Yeah Mom, I really like it here, this is Lorraine, my er...' I panicked, I didn't know if Lorraine would freak out if I said girlfriend, or be annoyed if I said roommate.

'Girlfriend.' Lorraine finished my sentence, giving me a reassuring look.

'Oh, well Nikki, you've done well for yourself there, she's a stunner.' My Dad cringely remarked.

'Yes, you're very pretty Lorraine.' My Mom continued, god I wanted to die, this was so embarrassing, but Lorraine seemed to be enjoying it.

'Oh you're too kind, honestly your daughter is amazing, and the best thing that's ever happened to me, you should be proud, she's an asset to the school as well, I don't know what we'd do without her giving all the trouble makers a kick up the arse.' Lorraine made ease of talking to my parents.

'Oh you work at Waterloo Road too, is that how you both met?' My parents had sat down on the sofa, I sat on the chair opposite, and Lorraine perched on the chair's arm.

'Actually, I own it, the school I mean, I bought it, got all the staff to move down here, I like to think of it as a super school, I handpicked the best of the best to work with me and run it, and I'm really pleased with it.' Lorraine loved to tell everyone that, but it was true though.

'Oh wow, I suppose that's your Ferrari outside then? Gorgeous car.' My Dad piped up.

'Yeah, aha, it's a beauty.' Lorraine smiled, she didn't like to rub it in people's faces about how much money she had, but they were asking, they are very curious.

'I bet you have a penthouse on the seafront then.' My Dad laughed, being serious.

'Lorraine's moved in actually.' I decided to join in the conversation.

'Yeah, we had a bit of an incident about a month ago, so I moved out of my house, to be here with Nikki.' Lorraine wasn't sure how much detail to go into, I hadn't even told my parents about what happened, because I knew they'd worry.

'What happened? Nikki, why didn't you tell us, we could of helped.' My mother sounded annoyed.

'Oh I don't want to drag it all up Mom, all you need to know is that it's all sorted now, and we're both fine.' I gave a weak smile to Lorraine.

'So who wants a cuppa?' Lorraine asked.

* * *

**If you have time please review, thanks :) LC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you enjoy :) LC**

* * *

Chapter 16

Lorraine's POV

God yesterday was embarrassing; I was cringing just at the thought. But I think I handled it well, Nikki's parents seemed really nice, but Nikki had hardly spoke about them, when she was in hospital she was adamant for me not to contact them. I don't understand why, but I guess she had her reasons.

'Morning sexy pants,' Nikki rolled over to face me as she awoke, tugging at my underwear.

'Oh hello youuuu, stop it.' I squealed, as I wriggled away from her grasp, her hands were freezing. But she just stradddled me.

'Sorry, are my hands a bit cold?' Nikki laughed, and put her hands on my boobs.

'Nikki! Bitch!' I screamed, and giggled.

'Why don't you warm them up for me?'

'Oh come here, I can see I won't be able to get rid of you.' I pulled the duvet up over both of us.

'Nope, aha.' Nikki kissed my bottom lip.

'What time are we meeting up with your parents for lunch?' I asked, as Nikki was getting further down my body kissing me.

'Urm 12 I think we agreed, down at the restaurant on the seafront.'

'Bloody hell, get off then, I need to start getting ready!' I pushed Nikki off me, and shot into the bathroom.

'It's already 11!' I shout while cleaning my teeth.

'That's plenty of time!' I heard Nikki shout, she had buried her face into a pillow.

'Not for me to look stunning,' I laughed, mimicking her Dad.

'Babe, you would look stunning with no makeup and wearing a black bag.' She had come into the bathroom, and started to brush her teeth, as I got in the shower.

'I don't think your parents would be too impressed, the girl with the Ferrari goes out in a bin liner!' I shouted over the noise of the shower.

'Room for a little one?' Nikki had stripped and was at the door of the shower.

'No! If you come in here we defiantly won't get there on time! Go and use the other bathroom.' I ushered her out, spanking her bum.

'Oi, Spoil sport.' She ran downstairs past the massive windows, so fast even if someone was looking through the window they wouldn't have seen anything.

Nikki POV

We were both ready at 11:45, well I was ready at 11:30, but Lorraine was taking ages. We got to the little restaurant just after 12, a bit late. Lorraine's driving got us there faster than we could have been.

'Hello, ah Lorraine you look wonderful.' My Dad said kissing Lorraine on each cheek.

'Heyy.' I said casually to them. We all sat down, and ordered our meals. Casual convosation started, it wasn't awkward it was flowing and we were all enjoying ourselves. Our meals came, so we all dug in, still talking.

And then my Mother said 'So Lorraine, do you think you and Nikki will have any children?' I dropped my knife, and it hit my plate, making an awful noise, Lorraine's face dropped, looking at me, not knowing what to say.

'Urm well Eve, I er, I personally don't really have time for any children, I run 4 different businesses, and with the school, I travel from here to London about 3/4times a week, it just wouldn't fit in, and Nikki has enough with the kids at school.' Lorraine glanced over to me, gesturing for me to carry on. We had never even thought to discuss children and to be honest I didn't know what I wanted.

'Yeah, Lorraine's right, it just wouldn't be practical. You'll have to rely on James for all your grand kids.' I joked. James was my brother. Always the better sibling.

'Yes, but it's the new trend isn't it lesbians having children and all that?' My Mom persisted.

'Well it's not a trend, we will be adhering to.' I said firmly. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Then my dad broke it, 'Shall we carry on to the pub?'

'Sounds like a brilliant idea Mr B.' Lorraine said grabbing her coat. We all got up my parent's headed for their car a black Audi A4, and we got into Lorraine's, and made our way to the pub. We had a couple of rounds of drinks. I wasn't bothered about not drinking so Lorraine said I could drive her Ferrari back, so she was on the red wine. My Mom wasn't drinking either.

'Right my round, same again?' Lorraine gestured to the bar, we all nodded.

'I'll give you a hand.' My Dad got up to help her, with a wandering hand on Lorraine's small of her back. I watched in distaste.

Lorraine's POV

Nikki's Dad had his hand on my back was all I could think as we walked over to the bar. He stood leaning against the oak wood, staring at me. I felt so awkward, his eyes wondered from my cleavage back up to my face. I really wanted to say something, and if it wasn't for that fact he was Nikki's Dad I probably would have slapped him. He came closer to me, inches from my face.

'You don't strike me as a lesbian Lorraine, a strong, independent woman such as yourself would be suited to a more sophisticated, older male who knows how to treat a woman of your calibre.' I couldn't believe what had just left his lips.

'Such as yourself?' I ask, bluntly.

'Yes, Nikki or Eve, wouldn't even need to know, it would be our little secret if you like.' He whispered into my ear. Oh god, I couldn't contain myself. Our drinks had just been put on the bar; I picked up his pint and tipped it over his head. Beer dripped from his face, he went red with embarrassment. The whole pub was staring at us.

'Fucking wanker.' I shot at him and walked out confidently, my 6 inch heels clicking as I went.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who takes time to review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks again for all the lovely comments, here we go! LC**

* * *

Chapter 17

Nikki POV

My Dad was getting really close to Lorraine at the bar, I wouldn't take my eyes off them, my Mom was talking to me, but I wasn't listening, I was fixated on Lorraine. She looked really uncomfortable. My Dad lent over to her, inches away from her face, and Lorraine looked angry, I was trying to work out what he was saying but they were too far away. The next second Lorraine had poured the contents of a pint glass over my Dad and had stormed out. I leapt up from my seat, and ran after her, not even looking at my Dad.

'Lorraine, wait!' I shouted after her.

She got into her car, I ran around the other side getting in. She started the ignition. I put my hand on hers which was on the steering wheel.

'Lorraine stop, you can't drive you've had way too much to drink.' I pulled her hand into mine.

'Look I saw that he was making you feel uncomfortable, I was going to come over, but you handled it pretty well.' I was half serious, half started to laugh, and she did just pour a pint on my Dad. Lorraine also started to laugh, 'Yeah it was quite funny.'

I pulled her in for a kiss.

'I'm sorry, for what it's worth, ah what a fucking twat, I really want to hit him, how dare he try it on with you, I just don't understand.' I hit the dashboard with my fist.

'Calm down Nik, you'll go through the dash! Just leave it, he is your Dad.'

'No, Lorraine, I'm not standing for this! And no, he's not actually my Dad, he's James' Dad, my real Dad left when I was really young, and my Mom re married that piece of trash a few years later.' I admitted.

'God Nik, I'm sorry.' Lorraine didn't know what to say, she didn't need to say anything, she just cupped my face in her hands, and held me.

We swapped seats and I drove us home.

About an hour later there was a knock at the door. I went over and opened it. It was my step Dad.

'What do you want Paul? Because I can't guarantee your safety if you come in and piss me off.' I exclaimed harshly.

'Look I'm really sorry about earlier today, I was out of order, I don't even know why I did it.' His face full of regret.

'Well it makes me wonder how many girls you try and chat up, behind Mom's back.'

'None! I swear please Nikki, I just want to apologise to Lorraine and I'll be on my way.' He begged.

'Okay, I'm sure she will appreciate an apology. Lorraine! Come here.' I shout.

Lorraine came over to the door, she only saw it was Paul at the last minute.

'Eugh, what do you want?' she asked.

'Look I'm so sorry about what I did, I came to apologise.'

'Well you've said your piece now leave.' Lorraine said bluntly. We both stood our ground, and Paul walked back down the driveway to his car.

I shut the front door.

'I just wish she'd leave him, dirty scum bag, but I know she won't.' I said with my head in my hands, on the sofa.

'It's her life Nik, it's tough but you've just gotta let her get on with it, and let her make her own decisions.' Lorraine always knew what to say.

'Yeah you're right... Did you mean what you said earlier, you don't want kids?' I asked curiously.

Lorraine avoided my eye contact, and was messing with her fingers. 'I er dunno, I suppose I always thought I'd have them when I was older, and settle down with the man of my dreams, but I am older now, I mean I'm 34, you're 37, I'm working pretty much 24/7, you're always working, it wouldn't be fair, my life isn't right for kids.' This was getting deep. 'What about you, god sorry, do you want children?' she asked turning to me.

'No, well I don't think so, to be honest I'd never really thought about it, but now I am, oh I don't know, I suppose you're right I'm past it, and we wouldn't have time.'

That was the truth I just didn't know. Lorraine moved closer to me holding my hands in hers.

'Nik, if you want a child, I would happily have one, you just say the word, when you feel ready, but don't wait too long.' She said laughing with a wink.

'Thanks, I'll bear that in mind, I love you Lorraine.'

'Love you too babe.'

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short but I just wanted to finish that little bit :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow firstly I can't believe the amount of people who are really enjoying this story, so thanks and secondly I'm sorry I haven't published for ages, but I have been very busy. And finally who watched last weeks ep!? I personally think Nikki will hate being head teacher and step down, but who knows! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter it is based loosely around last weeks episode. :) LC**

* * *

Chapter 18

Nikki POV

God it had been a hectic day, exams were taking place all day for new pupils from different schools to get into Waterloo Road, Lorraine's idea. Michael had walked out about an hour ago, I heard him and Lorraine arguing, it didn't sound promising. He hated the fact she had to make the school fee paying, but he couldn't see what was in front of him, the figures, the school would have to shut if changes didn't occur, and maybe the school needed a change. A change from him.

I was walking down the corridor, telling students off as I went. Lorraine walked around the corner, god, she looked amazing wearing a white blouse, it was see through you could see her bra, I smiled to myself, and she had a red and black tartan skirt that came just below her knees, with of course ridiculous sized heels.

'Nik, the school needs a head teacher.' Lorraine began. Well obviously it did, but who the hell would take that on! Look what has happened to Michael, and his predecessors! It has practically ruined their lives. I couldn't even think of anyone appropriate for it, I mean there's Tom but he's not head teacher material, and then Christine, I laughed to myself, erm no. That leaves no one. 'Nik, are you listening?' Lorraine brought me back to reality by hitting my arm.

'Owwww, urm what?' I wasn't listening, oops.

'I said, will you be my head teacher? You're the best for the job, until I can re advertise, which is going to take time, and more money. So what do you say me and you, running this place?' Lorraine seemed so excited. How could I say no to her, how could I tell her I am nowhere near ready for that kind of responsibility. I didn't know what to say, Lorraine was staring at me waiting for my response.

'Yeah, okay, let's do it.' I stuttered out.

She embraced me tight. 'Yesss, I knew you would!' She kissed me on the lips.

'What are you doing? Bit much for here?' I pulled away slightly, everyone knew we was together, but really in front of the kids was too much.

'Er who's going to tell us to stop, you're in charge, and I'm your boss, soooo screw everyone.' Lorraine giggled.

'Hmmm, I could get used to this.' I nuzzled her nose.

'Eugh, get a room, you're worse than the pupils, grow up.' Christine walked past.

'Ah Christine, meet your new head teacher.' Lorraine gestured to me.

Christine swivelled on her heel, eying me up and down. 'What?'

'Has Michael not told you? He walked out like an hour ago, he quit.' I informed her.

She was speechless.

'So I've appointed Nikki as head teacher from now, so I'd remember who you're speaking to in that tone Christine.' Lorraine winked at her, I tried not to laugh, and a smirk crossed my face.

'Looks like I slept with the wrong person then, you've slept your way up the ladder in a matter of weeks Miss Boston.'

'Should of tried it Christine, I like an older woman.' Lorraine was mocking her. I really had to suppress laughing.

'You two couldn't organise a piss up in a brewery, the school won't last long under your control Nikki, even Audrey would have been a better bet!' she stormed off. We both burst out laughing.

'Oh god, how funny, she actually hates us, like proper hates us.' Lorraine laughed.

'We could just fire her, couldn't we?' I mean we were in charge.

'I guess, but this place wouldn't be as amusing, she gives Waterloo Road a bit of fire.'

'I'm starting to think you do have a thing for her, should I be worried?' I teased her.

'Yeah, we're actually having an affair,' Lorraine burst out laughing, 'God imagine, if only.'

I walked into Michaels, er my office, god that's weird. I brushed over the desk with the tips of my fingers. I sat at the desk, leaned back and put my feet up on the desk. Could I really be ready to take this on? Lorraine seemed to think so. But it was pretty fast I'd only been deputy head for just over 3 months. I was sceptical. But I was determined to put 110% effort in.

Lorraine's POV

I had called Sian and offered her the job of Head teacher initially, but she kindly refused. I was sat on a bench head in my hands deliberating who I really wanted to run the school. It was a big decision. Tom had put years of his life into this school, back when it was at Rochdale, he'd proven himself worthy of at least a shot at head teacher. But lately he seemed off game, I'm not sure why though. God this is hard. Then there's Nikki, she'd do a great job, but was she ready for it, she has the same vision for the school as I do, but would she cope with the demands of the job. Gah, why did Michael have to put me in this position! Right Nikki it is, at least for the time being, until I can advertise the position, she might really pull it out the bag, and prove herself. Yes Nikki it is.

I walked into Sonya's office, she was sat eating a cake at her desk. I rolled my eyes at her.

'Want a bite sis?'

'Er, no thanks Son.'

'I can't believe you've appointed Nikki as head, d'you think she's got it in her?'

'Shut it Son, my school, my rules, I'll hire who I want to be my head master, and I think Nikki will do a great job, so you're her PA for the time being, okay?' That wasn't a question, I was just making sure I was clear.

'Sorry sis, I think she'll do a good job.' Sonya sounded apologetic, and sat back down and started typing.

I walked into Nikki's office.

'Oh hello and why have you been sent to the head mistress, Miss Donnegan?' Nikki said in a ridiculous voice.

'Well, I was caught kissing Miss Mulgrew behind the bike sheds.' I bit my bottom lip.

Nikki scoffed, 'Oh so it's time for me to decide your punishment, come here.' She beckoned me with her soft hands to come closer, so I slowly walked over to the desk; Nikki stood up and walked to the front of the desk. She traced her soft finger tips up and down my thigh. I let out a breath out. She smirked, I love that smirk, she knows exactly what her touch does it me, and it drives me insane. She put her hands around my waist, then down around my bum, and lifted me onto the desk.

'You've been, a, very, naughty, girl.' She said as she pressed me down onto the desk, pens, pencils and paper flew across the floor.

'Shit, I'd just sorted that paper work out.' She breathed. I let out a giggle; she was genuinely pissed off with herself.

'Well next time clear your desk, yeah?' I laughed.

'Shit, Sonya's coming back.' I saw her walk into her room through the window. Nikki just laughed, and walked over to the partition window, and closed the blinds and locked the door.

'No one can disturb us now.' She said seductively.

* * *

**I'll leave the rest to your imagination ;) LC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so firstly how bad was last night's episode, I predicted Nikki would resign, there was so many moments where they could of rekindled their relationship, but ah well, I guess we will just have to rely on fanfics to keep the story going! Enjoy! LC**

* * *

Chapter 19

Nikki's POV

'I quit! I'm way out of my depth with this Lorraine. I know you really want us to be the dream team, but I'm struggling here.' I trailed off as Lorraine rushed over to me. We were in my office.

'No Nikki, I won't let you, you've been head for a day, you can't just quit, and not every day is as stressful as this, today has just been ridiculous, with Lula being a twat, I swear that science teacher Michael appointed is really weird there's something going on with her, and that strike, Nik, that was just Christine being a dick.' She knelt down in front of me taking my hands in hers. 'Just trust me on this one, I've got your back, everyone has a shit first day, you've handled it better than I would have. I love you.' She kissed the back of my hand.

I turned away blushing. 'Is Nikki Boston blushing? Gah I thought you were mature.' Lorraine said jokingly.

'Come up here.' I beckoned.

'Make me.' Lorraine said biting her bottom lip.

I tucked my hands under her arms and lifted her so we were face to face. I pulled her in for a kiss.

'You always know exactly what to say don't you.' I admitted.

'Yep, I always do.'

* * *

Lorraine's POV

'Esther!' I shout as I saw her walking into her classroom.

'Yes, Miss Donnegan?' she questioned.

'Lula, she keeps banging on about knox, can you please explain to her that they are finding cures for horrific diseases and if she knew the whole story I don't think she'd be throwing chairs at my staff, and damaging people's property. It's getting to the point that she will be expelled if she persists. Cheers.'

I strut off back to Nikki, not even waiting for Esther's reply. There was something so strange about her.

* * *

Esther's POV

Lula burst into my classroom. 'Miss! Miss! You must help me; Miss Boston and Miss Donnegan want me kicked out of school. What should I do!?'

'Calm down Lula, it won't come to that; anyway I've got a plan for you. You're going to get inside Knox and take them down! Look I've got the floor plans here. Go tonight, go alone it's easier that way to not get discovered.'

'Miss, this is brilliant! Yes I will go tonight!'

* * *

The next day.

Nikki's POV

'What!?' She did what? Oh my god, officer I can only apologise for my pupils actions, but believe me we will punish her at school aswelll... a criminal record? Well yes I can't argue with that, even if it goes to court, she broke the law...yeah thanks for ringing me to give me the heads up...cheers bye.' I just got off the phone to the DS at the police station.

'Who was that?' Lorraine was sat on the edge of her chair, she had heard the weird convosation, and was itching to hear my reply.

'That was the DS at the police station, you will never guess what Lula did last night, you were right I should of done something yesterday, this has just got way out of hand.' I rubbed my hands nervously, shit; I didn't know how to tell Lorraine, she was right I needed to grow a backbone.

'What. Spit it out Nik!' Lorraine came closer itching to know what she had done.

'Well, last night, Lula broke into Knox, and, she, destroyed a lot of peoples hard work, things they had been working on for years, and set free loads of animals that they were testing. And she spray painted loads of comments all over the walls. I mean how the fuck did she even get in there, she's 14! She must have had help from someone; it's got a lot of security. Shit, I'm sorry Lorraine; I should have done something yesterday.'

'What the actual fuck, that girl is insane! It's not your fault Nikki; you didn't know she was capable of shit like this. What did the police say?' Lorraine was pacing up and down the office.

'They arrested her, she set off some alarms so they were called straight there, they're going to charge her with trespassing and criminal damage. And maybe some other things if Knox's lawyers get their way. God this is a mess.' I let out a massive exhale of air.

'Jesus.'Lorraine breathed. 'It's gotta be that science woman Nik, it has to be, I asked her yesterday to talk to Lula and show her the other side of the argument, she obviously didn't, I know Lula wouldn't do this if she really knew the good Knox is doing.'

'D'you think Esther was the one who helped her last night?' I asked.

'It's a possibility, let's go talk to her.'

* * *

Lorraine's POV

Me and Nikki rushed down to Esther's classroom.

'Morning ladies.' God she sounded more patronising than usual.

'Let's cut to the chase Esther, we know it's you feeding Lula with all this bullshit about Knox, but I just don't understand why you're doing it, have I done something to offend you?' Lorraine was trying hard not to shout.

'What an earth are you talking about Lorraine? What's this about?' she denied all knowledge.

'You know full well what this is about, er, Lula breaking into Knox last night, she's being charged with criminal damage and trespassing, bet you didn't expect that!' I blurted out.

She looked sheepish but still denied all knowledge. 'I really don't know what that has to do with me. I was out with my son last night, if you don't believe me, ring him, please.' She gestured her phone at us.

'Er, no, we don't need to do that. Eugh I've got more important things to do than deal with this shit.' Lorraine stormed off out of the classroom.

'You better not be involved with this Esther, because I swear if I find out you are, I will end your career, not only here but any school.' I sounded cold.

'Is that a threat Miss Boston?'

I lent in inches away from her face, 'No, It's a promise.' And strode out.

* * *

**Thanks, please review :) LC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope you enjoy :) this is my version of kinda what might of happened in next weeks episode if they were still going out, with my predictions of what may happen. LC**

* * *

Chapter 20

Lorraine's POV

I was sat in Nikki's office in my cream leather chair, Lula had come back to school earlier, me and Nikki couldn't agree what to do with her, I wanted her out, but Nikki really wanted to send her to the psych woman, like that would help, she's crazy, but I did feel bad, no other school would have her with this criminal record. I said we'd discuss it later; Lula could stay at school for the time being.

Nikki walked in, scraped her fingers through her glossy brown hair, I loved it when she did that, so hot. She pulled at her collar. 'God, why is this so stressful?' she asked, slumping onto the sofa at the other end of the office.

'It's called being in charge.' I teased. I got up from the desk and went and sat almost on top of her. I snuggled into her chest.

'Aren't you supposed to be working?' Nikki said.

'Urm, yes but this is more fun.' I pulled her face to mine, and kissed her passionately. Then I got back up and sat back at my desk.

'You're such a tease Lorraine.'

'Gotta keep you coming back for more.' I winked.

Nikki POV

I was walking down the corridor back to my office, and I saw Lula running into the door into Sonya's office. Weird, what's she playing at now. I ran down to the door, and heard Lula shouting at Sonya.

'Let me through! I need to see Miss Donnegan! Please, Move.' She barged through Sonya, and into my office where Lorraine was. She had something in her hands but I couldn't make out what it was, I ran through.

'Nikki what's with her!?' Sonya shouted as I ran through.

'I don't know.' I replied, and barged into my office. Lula was already shouting at Lorraine.

'...you will pay for what you have funded into Knox, it's disgusting, and you are disgusting, hurting poor innocent animals.' Lula screamed.

'Lula, calm down, you don't know half the story, it's not like they're testing make up, it's to cure diseases like cancer, it's very important to humans.' Lorraine tried to diffuse the situation. I just stood silent; Lula hadn't noticed me walk in.

'Shut up, it doesn't matter, it's still cruel and you will pay!' Lula pointed a bottle at Lorraine.

'Lula, what's that, don't be stupid, we can sort this all out.' Lorraine was petrified, she backed into the corner of the room, and Lula stepped forward towards her.

'You will feel the pain you have caused them innocent animals.' Lula opened the bottle; I saw it was concentrated sulphuric acid, shit. She lurched for Lorraine going to throw the bottle. I grabbed Lula's hand, and snatched the bottle from her; some of the acid seeped out in the process and fell all over my hand.

'Ahhhh.' I screamed, it was excruciating, worse than being stabbed, my skin was literally burning away.

'Get out!' Lorraine screamed at Lula, who was crying, she fled, and Sonya grabbed her as she had seen what happened through the glass.

'You're not going nowhere missy, the police are on their way!' Sonya shouted.

'Nikki!' Lorraine sprinted towards me. 'Ambulance please...quick she's been burned with acid...Waterloo Road school...Please hurry.' Lorraine threw her phone down.

'Its gona be okay baby, we'll get this sorted, it's all going to be fine the ambulance is on its way.' Lorraine stroked my cheek. 'Get her out! I don't want to see her; I might do something I'll regret.' She shouted to Sonya.

Lorraine's POV

I went in the ambulance with Nikki to hospital; her hand looked horrific, there was blood and flesh all over the place. The doctors said Nikki would need a skin graft for her hand. And would be admitted the following day for her op, she had to stay in overnight. I wanted to stay but she was adamant I went home and got some sleep.

I was lying in bed thinking about everything that had happened today. What if Nikki didn't go back to her office, Lula would have surely thrown the acid at me, and my face would have been fucked. God I didn't want to think about it. Nikki had saved me yet again; I would have to make this up to her big time. I just lay in bed for ages; I couldn't sleep without her by my side.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Right guys, I'm going to start writing mini episodes instead of carrying on this story, so it can be changed up a lot more. It will still obviously revolve around Lorraine and Nikki, but I just want to try something new. So hope you're with me on this. :)**

* * *

Chapter 21

Alternate Episode 28- Where Lorraine leaves!

* * *

Nikki's POV

I grabbed my bag and walked into the school, a large man bumped into me, waking me up back to reality. 'Oh excuse me.' He said barging past. I looked up, it was the Director of education, Robert Bain, what was he doing here? We are a private school. Then I saw Michael looking awfully suspicious, and usher Robert into his office. I grabbed my phone out my pocket and called Lorraine, 'Hey Nik, you alright?'.

'Yeah fine, Lorraine, Robert Bain is here! I don't know what Michael is planning but you need to get here ASAP!'

'Shit, what the hell is Michael planning! I knew something was strange, I didn't think he'd take his job back with no changes. I'll be back as soon as I can, thanks Nikki, Love you.' And she put the phone down.

There was not a lot I could do so I went to the PRU to teach, not long into my lesson none other than Michael and Robert appeared at the PRU door, it looked like Michael was giving him a tour.

Lorraine's POV

I gave my excuses in my meeting and left pronto, I flew to the underground parking, running in my 6 inch stilettos' . I drove as fast as possible to the school, I didn't even park in a space, I left my Ferrari precariously parked across the centre of the car park.

I composed myself as I got to Michaels office. The two men were mid convosation.

'You've done a good job Michael.' Robert said.

'Thanks, my school would be great in the local authority.' Michael replied.

'I think you'll find MY school, is perfectly fine as it is, in the private sector. Lorraine Donnegan, I'm sorry Mr Bain, but Michael has wasted your time.' I bluntly said.

'Lorraine didn't even know about this, god Michael are you stupid? You have wasted a lot of my time!' and Robert walked out.

'Robert please wait, Lorraine just listen to the plans we have if you give the school to the LA, this is your way out, cut all your ties.' Michael pleaded.

'No way, I don't want to cut ties, it's my school, I knew something was up with you, just get out Michael!' I was fuming, how could he lie to me.

'Lorraine..' I cut him off, 'Out!' I just pointed at the door, staring at the ground till he left.

God this is such a mess! Does no one understand that I can't just throw my money at this place? It has to be able to pay for itself, and the only way that will work is if I make it fee paying.

I walked through to Sonya.

'Son, type what I tell you...'

Nikki's POV

Lorraine had called a meeting in the staff room, we was all on our way. I sat down along with the other teachers. Lorraine strutted in. 'Right everyone, I'll keep this brief. Waterloo Road is going to be the Lorraine Donnegan Institution of Excellence, fee paying, so I'm going to be in the deputy's office for 1 to 1s and you can either sign up or collect your P45's. Great, hope you get on board.' Lorraine winked at me, and then walked straight back out.

'What the fuck? Did you know about this Nikki?' Christine questioned.

'Er, no I didn't actually, Michaels just as bad getting the council involved!' I retorted.

'Actually I didn't know about that, well I won't be staying, me and Michael are going away together.'

'Oh, well I wish you both well with that Christine.' I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

All the teachers were murmuring, it was obvious Tom was leaving, I wasn't entirely sure about the others.

I went back to the PRU, I headed for my office, but then remembered Lorraine was in there, I couldn't face her yet, I needed to think about what I was going to say to her, this wasn't right.

Lorraine's POV

I was sat in Nikki's chair, her jacket was on the back, it smelt of her, I was lost in my own thoughts until Tom slammed open the door, making me jump.

'I suppose you'll want this.' I threw his P45 at him.

'Yeah, you know Lorraine I actually respected you a lot for saving this school and bringing us up here, but what your trying to do is wrong, and it's a shame, it really is, what you've built here was amazing for these kids.' He turned around and slammed the door shut behind him.

I let out a mass of air. This was hard.

I'd been in Nikki's office for about an hour; some teachers had agreed to stay including Audrey. But many had chosen to leave.

Nikki opened the door very slowly, and carefully closed it, and sat down in front of me.

'You know Nik, we are going to make this school the best.' I smiled at her, but she wasn't enthusiastic.

'What, the Lorraine Donnegan Institution of Excellence? You just don't get it do you? This school is everything to them kids, and you don't know how we teachers work, you expect us to work in your ego filled school. It's ridiculous Lorraine!' Nikki was trying not to shout.

I stared blankly at her.

'Lorraine, out of school I love you, you are everything to me, but I'm trying to keep this purely professional, if you was anyone else I would of told them were to stick it.'

'Well you just did pretty much.' I muttered.

'Try and put yourself in my shoes, having to work at a school named after a woman who came from an estate herself, you're a great role model for these kids Lorraine, but I can't work in your new school, it doesn't change us outside of here, but I won't work with you.' I knew it really hurt Nikki to say that.

'Nikki please, what can I do?' I begged her; I didn't want her to leave.

'Give it to the LA, or at least work out a deal or something, at least hear what they have to say. But for the moment I'm taking this.' She picked up her P45, I grabbed her arm. Tears welling in my eyes. She leant down over me, her lips inches away from mine, her lips collided with mine, I could feel her smiling, she moved away, still close to me.

'Like I said, I still love you; I'll see you at home later.' And she walked out.

I was speechless, I didn't know whether to be upset or not. I didn't have time to think Christine blundered in, tears down her face, slumping into the chair.

'Christine are you okay?'

'Yeah, fine, well no, Michael is a lying prick that has lied you me as well as you Lorraine, and he's left me, but other than that I'm grand.'

'Well I don't want to keep you, here's your P45.' I held it out to her.

'Actually no, I'm going to stay, Connor is settled here with Imogene, and with Michael gone, I'm going to stay.'

'Oh, well okay, if you ever want to talk?' I was trying to be nice she looked heartbroken.

'Don't pretend you have a heart, we all know you don't.' And she walked out.

Bit harsh, but it was Christine, we were actually quite similar people, strong minded, know what we want, that's probably why we clash so much.

It was a long and stressful day, It had really gotten to me what Nikki said, it was about boosting me ego, I suppose I could speak to the Local Authority, and see what they had to say.

Nikki's POV

I was back at home making dinner, Lorraine had text saying she'd be back soon. I still couldn't believe how ignorant she was being, she didn't know what it was like to be a teacher, she just had her own vision and was rolling with it, and crushing anyone in her way. I didn't know if I could still be with her, if she was going to ruin everyone's lives.

I heard her key in the door, she walked in, the most miserable face on her, looking sorry for herself.

'Oh, Lorraine.' I went over to her and held her close, hands round her back, she started to cry.

'It's done, you can have your school back, with the ungrateful kids, I spoke to the LA.'

'What? What have you done?'

'I'm making the school into Waterloo Road Academy, so I can still have my input, but we will get funding, and we can do pretty much want we want.'

'That's great, urm, you don't seen to pleased though?'

'It's just you know it wont be my school, but I'm just being silly.'

'No I get it, today must of been hard, I understand that. I'm glad you changed your mind.'

'It was you and Christine's little speeches that did it.'

'Christine's what did she say?' I laughed asif Christine.

'Oh it doesn't matter, but her and Michael have spilt up.'

'Noo way! As if! I always thought they were an odd couple but still, wasn't expecting that.'

'And she said... I don't have a heart, is that was everyone thinks of me? That I'm a heartless bitch.' Lorraine looked upset, I thought she knew everyone thought that.

'Not everyone, I know you have a heart in there.' I tapped on her chest where her heart is. 'But yeah most people do say that, but it's just the nature of the job, you have to be ruthless.'

'Hmm, yeah, let's eat that looks delicious.'

'Yeah probably stone cold now we've been standing here ages! I'll put it in the microwave.' I teased.

* * *

**Hope you all like it, please review :) LC**


End file.
